Kolín
) | native_name_lang = | other_name = | settlement_type = Town | translit_lang1 = | translit_lang1_type = | translit_lang1_info = | translit_lang1_type1 = | translit_lang1_info1 = | translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | translit_lang2 = | translit_lang2_type = | translit_lang2_info = | translit_lang2_type1 = | translit_lang2_info1 = | translit_lang2_type2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | image_skyline = Kolin_CZ_town_hall.jpg | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = Town Hall | image = | image_flag = Flag of Kolin.svg | flag_size = | flag_alt = | flag_link = | image_seal = | seal_size = | seal_alt = | seal_link = | image_shield = Kolín coa.png | shield_size = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = | blank_emblem_size = | blank_emblem_alt = | blank_emblem_link = | nickname = | motto = | anthem = | image_map = | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_base_alt = | dot_map_alt = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = |dot_y = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = right | pushpin_label = Location in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Central Bohemia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 50 |latm = 1 |lats = 41 |latNS = N | longd = 15 |longm =12 |longs = 05 |longEW = E | coordinates_region = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_format = dms | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name =Czech Republic | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Bohemian | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 =Kolín | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 =Kolín | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1251 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Component settlements | parts_style = list | p1 = Kolín | p2 = Šťáralka | p3 = Sendražice | p4 = Štítary | p5 = Zibohlavy | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jiří Buřič | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 34.97 | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 220 | elevation_ft = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 30823 | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code| postal_code = 280 02 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = [http://www.mukolin.cz www.mukolin.cz] | footnotes = }} Kolín ( ) is a town in the Central Bohemian Region of the Czech Republic some 55 kilometres (34 miles) east from Prague, lying on the Elbe river. History Kolín was founded by king Přemysl Otakar II in the 13th century under the name Colonia nova (New Colony) (first mentioned in 1261). Later on, 1437, a castle was founded here. Between 1475-1488, Hynek ze Strážnic, a Renaissance writer and son of King George of Poděbrady, lived in the Kolín Castle. The 1757 Battle of Kolin was fought during the Seven Years' War, and in 1944 a refinery in Kolin was bombed during the Oil Campaign of World War II. Historical centre of the town has many gothic and baroque buildings. Most notable are main market (Karls Square), the Jewish ghetto and synagogue, very old and large Jewish cemetery, the St. Bartholomeus Church from the 13th century (work of architect Peter Parler). Kolín Today In spring 2005 a new automobile factory was opened by the TPCA consortium on the northern edge of the town.50 04N; 15 14E It employes 3,000 people, cost about 1.5 billion EUR and has a current capacity of 300,000 cars a year. Important inhabitants * Jakub Krčín z Jelčan, 16th century pond and dam constructer * Jan Rosacius, 17th century priest and writer * Karel Leger, 19th century poet * Otokar Fischer (1883–1938), playwright, translator, poet and critic * Josef Svatopluk Machar, 20th century writer * Bohdan Ulihrach, professional tennis player * Václav Morávek, Czech soldier and hero of anti-nazi rezistance * Josef Sudek, Czech photographer, best known for his haunting night-scapes of Prague. * Frank Daniel, Czech screenwriter, teacher, producer, and director * Jean-Gaspard Deburau, Bohemian-French actor and mime. * František Kmoch, composer and conductor. Other famous people connected with Kolín External links * Municipal website * Link to Toyota Peugeot Citroën Automobile * unofficial web site about the beautiful Czech City - Kolín * Kolín pictures Category:Kolín Category:Settlements in Kolín District Category:Kolín District